Cutest Couple
by MusicNeverStops474
Summary: Halloween's arrived but Tobey doesn't want a repeat of last year's horrible costume but his Mom has other plans for him...


**Author's Note:**** Alrighty, so I know I'm a day late at posting this but I had nothing to do in Art Class today so I started writing up a little Halloween one-shot featuring my favourite Word Girl couple because I still had a little Halloween spirit! It's not very long and it doesn't have very much plot but I decide to post it anyways for the spirit of the season!**

**Anyways, I hope you like it and please read and review! I loce to hear you advice!**

**Disclaimer/ I don't any characters in the story...obviously...**

"Come on Mom! I don't want to wear a costume to school. You remember what last year was like!"

"I don't want to hear another word about it Tobey; you're going to dress up like every other normal child and go to school and have fun," Claire McCallister told her stubborn 11-year old son in a tone that dared him to object.

Tobey let out a frustrated sigh; why couldn't she just let him go to school without another dorky costume like last year? Why couldn't his Mum be like all the other parents who didn't care what their children did on Halloween?

"Now go on upstairs and get on your costume please; you're going to be late for school," Claire told him firmly while going back to her toast and newspaper, making it clear that the conversation was over.

Defeated, Tobey reluctantly dragged himself up the circular staircase to his bedroom, wondering what horrible costume his mother picked out for him this year. Surely it couldn't worse than that dreadful plum samurai costume from last year? But knowing Mum, anything was possible.

He grasped the doorknob and twisted it, anxiety to what he would be forced to wear this time eating him up. Perhaps it was a pirate, a blow up costume, or worst of all: a fluffy bunny! He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts; even Mum wasn't that cruel to make him wear a bunny costume.

But as he entered his room and gazed curiously at the article laying on it, he didn't jump back in fright or disgust. Instead, he picked one of the silky pieces of clothing up to examine it further. It seemed to be a simple piece of black material but after running his hand over it, he discovered round holes in the middle. It was a mask!

Tobey's frown began to disappear a little; Tobey loved masks but Mum had always told him it wasn't appropriate to wear them to school. Perhaps she'd thought to give it a try this year, or maybe she just felt bad because of the whole leg warmer thing in Grade 5.

As Tobey looked through the rest of the outfit, he uncovered black pants and a shirt made from the same material as the mask. As he began putting on all the different articles he began to realize who he looked like. Once he'd slid on the mask, he turned to look in the mirror and let out a yell, "MUM! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THAT GUY FROM PRINCESS BRIDE?"

He faintly heard her laugh from the breakfast table before making her own way up the stairs. She came up behind him and gasped she saw him in the mirror.

"Oh Tobey! You look positively adorable!"

He shivered in disgust; that was definitely not what he wanted to be called at school today.

Claire was still talking while he looked at himself again, "I just knew that you'd like this costume and I know I don't usually let you wear masks but the costume was too perfect to pass up. Do you like it?"

Tobey examined himself; he had to admit, he looked good. The mask fit perfectly over his blond locks, showing only his bright blue eyes and the shirt (despite the puffed sleeves) made him look like a swashbuckling rogue. And adding to the awesomeness of it all, the silk on his skin felt a whole lot nicer than that itchy samurai costume last year.

"It's pretty good," he replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Claire smirked at her son's attitude before gasping as she remembered the last piece of the costume she'd picked out the day before.

"I almost forgot! Here," she handed him a sword identical to Wesley's (except for the fact that it was fake!), "There, you really look like Wesley now!"

After securing the sword to the side of his pants Claire told him, "You'd better get your things together or you'll be late. I'll be waiting in the car."

Once his mother's footsteps had faded away Tobey glanced at himself in the mirror for the final time.

_Yup,_ he thought smugly, _I look great._

0o0o0o0

"Be good Tobey, I'll see you in a few hours," Claire told Tobey after she'd dropped him off at the school.

"Bye Mum," he replied, watching her drive off to the DA's office.

He walked slowly up to the gates that lead into the playground, not wanting to bump into anything. He'd had to leave his enormous glasses in his bag; they just wouldn't stay up with his mask. It felt odd to him to not have that familiar weight balanced on the end of his nose and he had found himself several times already instinctively pushing up his glasses which weren't there.

As he entered the crowded playground, he caught sight of his classmates, all dressed up in their own unique costumes. Violet had chosen to be a butterfly with sparkly decorated wings balanced on her back and antennas sticking out from her headband. Scoops had gone with his detective costume again with his large trench coat, detective hat, and magnifying glass in hand.

Other costumes that dotted the schoolyard included cats, robots (Tobey scoffed at each), rubix cubes, witches, zombies, and even a giant Angry Bird blow up costume. The only classmate Tobey hadn't spotted in his searching was none other than his rival Becky Botsford. Yes, the word-loving, Princess Pony addict was nowhere to be seen on the school yard, not that Tobey cared of course.

And of course, right as Becky passed through Tobey's thoughts, he spotted the dark haired girl jogging up the sidewalk, her long light blue dress hiked up calves to allow her to run easily. Tobey did a double take; had he said dark haired? As Becky finally reached the school gates, Tobey gazed at the mounds of blond curls spilling down Becky's back, mixing perfectly with light blue fabric of her long gown. A crown sat perched on the top of her wig, the blue matching that of her dress.

Puzzled, Tobey studied her some more, _I know I've seen that dress somewhere before, but where?_

He moved closer to Becky as she joined her two best friends, making sure to keep out of sight. Ducking behind a large oak tree, he began eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh Becky," Violet whispered as she gazed in awe at Becky's costume, "You look beautiful. Who are you supposed to be?"

No the least bit out of breath from her run to the school, Becky answered easily, "Oh, I'm Buttercup from the movie "Princess Bride.""

Tobey fell out of his crouching position in shock at hearing that and landed flat on his face right in front of the threesome who looked at him weirdly.

"Who's that?" Violet asked curiously to the other two who each in turn just shrugged.

Becky stretched out a hand for him to grab and Tobey grasped it, pulling himself up and proceeding to dust off his black outfit.

"Thanks," Tobey told her in his unmistakeable accented voice causing all three to gasp.

"Tobey?" Becky asked, squinting at his face as if trying to stare straight through his mask.

Her expression however turned to one of shock after examining his entire attire, "Are you dressed up as…..Wesley?"

A light blush rose on his pale cheeks, "That would be an accurate observation, yes."

"But you- and me- how?" She stuttered, unable to form any proper words.

"Well don't ask me!" Tobey told her indignantly, "Maybe our Mothers are plotting against us, I only was given my costume this morning!"

The two kids were interrupted when their old teachers Ms Davis and Mr. Dudley came up to the group and looked at the different costumes smiling.

Ms Davis took one look at the couple from the Princess Bride and told them adoringly, "Oh, just look at you too! You look so cute together!"

And for the first time, both kids were shocked speechless.

**Yeah, the ending's a little lame but I ran out of ideas but please read and review all the same! You guys rock!**


End file.
